


a gift of my own making

by girlmarvel



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Quest of Erebor, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlmarvel/pseuds/girlmarvel
Summary: It's a Durin's Day tradition to gift your loved ones with handmade crafts.  Fili worries over his present to Kili while his brother has another definition of "handmade."





	a gift of my own making

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillaelilz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillaelilz/gifts).



> This is a fill for GatheringFiki's WinterFre 2018  
> prompt 48: Durin' Day Gifts
> 
> This is also a birthday gift for the best bro imaginable: Rillils, aka Rilsbils aka cinnamonbro aka a blessing upon me. Happy birthday friend! I hope I've done you proud :)

They weren’t wanting in this life but by no means do the dwarves of Durin’s Line, Fili especially, have the resources to compete with the gifts their forefathers used to lavish on each other every year for Durin’s Day. The pair of bracers he’s working on won’t make it into their family history like the solid gold life-size statue of himself that Groir the Old gifted to his wife or the thirty-seven ribboned ponies that Namin bestowed on his sister. Fili hopes that his humble attempt at a functional (and stylish) gift will bring at least an honest smile to his brother’s face. No gem-encrusted thingamabobs or gilded whatsits for them, just leather and metal and a small skill, manipulated lovingly.

 

The third time the awl slips and stabs into the meat of his palm, he swears aloud. Fili briefly considers just throwing some coin at Kili and telling him to go buy his gift from a real leather worker down at the market. Or maybe even of buying some himself and passing the bracers off as his own handiwork to satisfy the damnable gifts of your own making tradition. Though Kili would know anything of professional quality couldn’t possible have come from Fili’s clumsy hands.

Determined to get the studded decorations in even if it means taking his whole hand off in the process, Fili steadies the leather in his grip and presses the tool in carefully, following the lines he’d lightly chalked out earlier in a pleasing (he thinks, he hopes) pattern

For the thousandth time since starting on Kili’s gift, Fili second guesses himself. He should have just made his brother a nice knife or even forged him some new arrowheads. Then he’d have been done days ago and wouldn’t be here, hiding in his uncle’s house, worrying over the most frustrating pieces of leather this side of the Blue Mountains.

 

The bracers take him longer to finish than he’ll ever admit to, but Fili eventually completes them, deeming them decent enough. There are no glaring errors and while they may not be the most stylish set of leather goods in Ered Luin, he’s out of time so they will have to do.

Fili catches Kili in the kitchen when Kili is returning from the archery range. He’d rather do this without witnesses just in case his brother decides his gift is hideous. Fili presses the bracers, decorated with a bow of ribbon he’d filched from Dis, into Kili’s hands.

“For you, Kili,” Fili says. “I hope you like them.”

Kili turns the leather in his hands, fingers rubbing over the metal studs and then looks up at Fili with a huge grin.

“You made these?”

“Tried to,” Fili gives a little shrug.

“They’re perfect, Fee!” Kili sets them down on the table and turns to Fili.

“I know they’re not-” Fili starts to say, but Kili cuts him off, wrapping his arms around Fili, squeezing him in a hug.

“I don’t care what you think they’re not,” Kili tells him, pulling back but keeping his hands on Fili’s shoulders. “I like them! I’m going to wear them every day, I’m sure!”

Fili’s lips curl up into a small smile at his brother’s ever abundant enthusiasm. “Happy Durin’s Day, Kili,” he says warmly.

“And same to you, Fee!” Kili replies. “But uh - ,” he pauses. “I don’t have your gift just at this moment. Sorry.”

“That’s okay.”

“I do have one for you,” Kili reassures him. “I promise.”

Fili laughs. “I believe you.”

This isn’t the first year Kili’s been late with presents. Fili, and Dis and Uncle Thorin for that matter, know that the week after Durin’s Day is usually when gifts start popping up from Kili.

 

When Fili opens the door to their shared bedroom that night, he’s treated to one of his favorite views, Kili lounging on his bed in a dangerous amount of clothing. None at all. The candle light casts Kili’s body in a warm glow, licking over his tanned arms and Fili smiles at his brother, feeling the first flickers of lust settling low in his belly.

“Happy Durin’s Day, brother,” Kili says as Fili closes and locks the door behind him, returning Fili’s smile, his grin full of promise only Fili knows how to read.

“I hope you find your gift this year to your liking,” he continues, gesturing with a hand down the broad expanse of his bare body.

“Oh yes, very pleasing,” Fili replies, stepping towards his gift of a brother. Kili shifts up, swinging his legs to hang over the side of the bed, reaching for Fili. He pulls Fili in by his tunic, bracketing Fili’s thighs with his own.

“I think I’ve received this gift before.” Fili teases, “I enjoyed it, if I’m remembering correctly.”

“Good.” Kili’s fingers begin working on the laces of Fili’s pants. “You should take your shirt off,” he tells his brother. Fili does as he’s told, throwing his shirt back in the direction of the unoccupied bed across the room. Kili gazes at the skin bared to him for a moment, before leaning forward to press a line of light kisses along Fili’s ribs.

“Not to complain, Kee,” Fili says, getting a hand into Kili’s hair, “but how is this a homemade present?”

“It is a gift of my own making,” Kili grins, fingers digging into Fili’s hips as he pulls back to look up at him. “I’m going to be making you scream my name tonight.”

Fili barks out a laugh, surprising himself and slapping a hand over his own mouth to cover his smile, not wanting to spoil the sultry mood Kili is clearly trying to set.

“I suppose that’s one way to interpret it.”

“You know me,” Kili says as he pushes Fili’s trousers and smalls down so they pool at Fili’s feet. “I would never break with proper dwarven traditions.”

Fili bends to kiss him, fingers cradling the back of his neck. “Sure,” he practically breathes against Kili’s lips, “You’re a champion of tradition.”

Kili hums a positive note, “Yep. Now come down here.” Kili’s hands guide him down onto the bed and Fili settles back as Kili shifts to fit himself over Fili’s bare body. The kisses Kili presses to his lips are as attentive as Kili’s hands on his body. Fili revels in the weight of Kili on top of him and bites back a moan when his brother grinds down against him. Fili retaliates, trailing his hands down over Kili’s tanned back, making him shiver with the faint drag of fingernails on his skin.

Fili feels like he could lose himself in Kili’s kisses, could spend the whole night with Kili’s lips to his, his tongue and teeth the best gift he’s ever gotten on a Durin’s Day, but Kili pulls back and looks down at him.

“What?” Fili asks at Kili’s considering gaze.

“Is there something you’d like, Fili?”

Fili chuckles, “You’re the gift-giver here, Kee. I’ll take whatever you’re bestowing.”

“Clever, brother,” Kili responds, before dropping a kiss to the hollow of Fili’s throat. He shuffles down the bed, peppering kisses and one teasing nip to Fili’s hip along the way. Fili shifts up on his elbows to watch his brother and Kili grins at him before bending down to lick a stripe up his shaft.

Fili groans out a “Mahal” and drops his head back down onto the pillows as Kili wraps his lips around him. Kili drinks in the little, quiet sounds Fili makes, before reaching for one of Fili’s hands and pulling it to his own hair. Fili winds his fingers into the silky strands, scratching lightly as Kili works over him.

With Kili’s mouth hot and wet around him, Fili barely even notices Kili getting out their vial of oil. When Kili’s fingers press into Fili, they are slick and he shivers involuntarily.

Kili pulls his mouth off of Fili and raises his head to look at this brother.

“Good?” Kili checks, though Kili surely knows the answer from the flush of his brother’s cheeks and the way his hips are hitching up in time with the movement of Kili’s fingers inside him.

Fili nods, “Yes, very.”

Kili adds another finger, twisting the way he knows Fili likes, which earns him a drawn-out moan from his brother. He shuffles up the bed enough to reach Fili’s mouth, kissing him hard all while his fingers continue to press into Fili expertly. Fili chases the taste of himself on Kili’s lips, keeping Kili pressed to him with a hand at his nape.

And then Kili’s fingers are retreating and Fili resists the urge to whine at the loss.

“Hands and knees, love,” Kili instructs him and Fili moves to follow his words. Warm hands settle on the crook of Fili’s hips as Kili presses himself up against Fili, long and slow and everything Fili likes, until he’s deeply seated inside. Kili lets Fili have a moment to breathe before giving him a handful of careful thrusts, and then settling into a rhythm that has Fili gasping.

“Going to scream for me, Fee?” Kili asks, when he notices the quickness of Fili’s breathing, fingers still digging into Fili hips.

“Don’t know,” Fili stutters out between thrusts. “Depends on you.”

Kili knows he’s doing well by the way Fili’s knuckles are turning white, fisting into the sheets under his hands and from the bitten off whines that could almost be Kili’s name.

“Close?” Kili asks breathlessly after a few minutes and Fili answers with a high sound that Kili knows means yes. He releases one of Fili’s hips to reach and curl his hand around Fili, strokes hard and fast just to watch the way it makes the muscles in Fili’s arms twitch.

Fili comes with a half-mumbled sob, pleasure washing over him in waves. Kili gentles his thrusts through Fili’s trembling aftershocks, leaning down to pepper his spine with kisses. After a few gulping breathes, Fili tells him to go on in a low voice and Kili does.

With a half dozen more thrusts into his brother’s pliant body, a long, low moan escapes Kili as he shakes through his own release. He pulls out of Fili gingerly, giving his brother a bit of a push to send him sprawling down onto the bed. Fili mumbles something into the pillow, before turning his head, eyes tracking Kili’s movements. Kili reluctantly gets up and grabs a rag to clean them both up with, giving Fili’s arse a playful smack when he’s finished for good measure.

Kili sits back down on the bed and motions for Fili to join him. Fili pushes up from his belly and sits with Kili, propped up against the headboard.

“Well, I guess I didn’t quite manage to make you scream,” Kili sighs, taking one of Fili’s hands in his own.

“That’s alright, Kee.”

Kili smiles at him, the soft one that’s Fili’s favorite; the one meant only for him, before he leans away from Fili, reaching into the drawer at their bedside and pulling out a small box. Kili’s fingers linger on the lid a moment before he presses it into Fili’s hands. Fili admires the polished wood of the box, which has his sigil carved into the top of it. Fili can see it has been handsomely made, from the carving of the sigil to the tiny markings patterning the bronze hinges and closure. The exquisite detail in every aspect of its making makes Fili’s heart swell.

“What’s this?” Fili asks.

“Your real gift.”

“You are my real gift, Kili.”

“Don’t turn my flattery around on me now,” Kili says, dipping to press a kiss to Fili’s shoulder that’s in reach. “I’m the charmer between the two of us.”

Fili runs his finger over the sigil carved into the top before opening the box. Kili had even patterned the inside of the box, his and Fili’s sigils weaving together tightly around the interior of lid. The bottom holds a cushion of burgundy velvet.

“It’s beautiful,” Fili says, looking from the box over to Kili.

“I thought you could use it for your beads.”

“I will.” Fili leans in for a soft kiss, whispering a “Thank you” against Kili’s lips, before reaching over Kili and placing his gift on the table. He drops his head down onto Kili’s shoulder and drags a sheet over them.

“Two fine gifts, and both from your clever fingers,” Fili says, his own fingertips drawing nonsense patterns over Kili’s arm. “I don’t know how you will match yourself next year.”

“I like a good challenge,” Kili murmurs into Fili’s hairline.


End file.
